Sight
by Elizabeth Castings
Summary: In a world where everyone is blind until they fall in love there are few young adults who still can't see. Blaine and Kurt are two of them. The only problem? Their families have different ideas on what's acceptable. What happens when their lives collide?
1. Chapter 1: Ain't No Reason

**A/N: **Some of you may be reading my other fic Dreaming Through the Looking Glass, and I'm still writing that one. This is just something that I'm going to do in-between chapters. The chapters of this one won't be anywhere near as long, and is focused on Klaine instead of all of the characters. I was originally just going to write this as a oneshot, but I decided that it was going to be a little too long for that, so I'm dragging it out over a few chapters.

I got the idea for this fic when I saw a piece of art on tumblr by leeminkyo. The quote underneath it was

_"I think that we should be born blind and then when we fall in love receive our sight."_  
><strong>-Matthew Stokes<strong>

I thought it was beautiful, and then I realized that it would make and amazing fic. So here it is, and I hope you like it.

*I don't own Glee (dapper sadness)

* * *

><p><span>Sight<span>

**Chapter One - Ain't No Reason**

* * *

><p>"Blaine is really big on music too, right? Blaine... Right?"<p>

Blaine clenched his hand tightly around his fork, causing his knuckles to turn white. "Yes mother. I like music," he said, trying to sound enthusiastic, but instead it only came out sarcastic.

"Well, sure, you're a fine singer, but it's not like that's actually going to get you anywhere in life. Once Blaine get's his sight and is out of that damn school he's going to work towards something real. An architect. You can take over my business when I'm done."

He couldn't help but laugh at his father's addition to the conversation. How could he go and call him a fine singer when the last time he had heard a note come out of his mouth was when he was twelve. He didn't care about Blaine's singing in the slightest. He figured it couldn't earn him any money and therefore it wasn't worth anything. That's how it's always been. Every week since he turned sixteen his father would bring over some girl to the house for dinner. They would try to get Blaine to talk to whoever she was. Get him to like her. Get them to fall in love. They wanted Blaine to be able to see, and the only way that was going to happen was if he fell in love. It happened for most kids when they were about fourteen. It seemed outrageous to him, though. He wasn't ready to fall in love. He didn't have the slightest feelings for a single girl that he knew, and he just felt hopeless. By the time he turned sixteen all of his friends had fallen in love. They received their sight and didn't want anything to do with Blaine. It would have been inconvenient for them to stay friends. His parent's started to panic at that point. He was a disappointment. He was hopeless. That's why they sent him to Dalton. It was a school for kids like him. People who hadn't been able to fall in love yet. While everyone else his age was working on their careers he was stuck at a school for the blind. It was unfair.

The girl that they brought over this week was someone named Liane. Blaine's parent's said that she was gorgeous, but it really didn't make a difference to him. He felt no connection, no spark. He knew from the second that she sat down at the table with them that she wouldn't be right for him. She apparently liked music too, but it didn't change anything. He wasn't going to fall in love with someone simply because they had the same interests.

"I'm going up to my room. I have school tomorrow and I still have some work that I need to get done. Thanks for coming Liane. Sorry." He wasn't sure if the last word was directed to the girl for ruining her night, or his parents for being such a disappointment. Either way, he hated himself at the moment. Why couldn't he just be normal and fall in love? He dragged his feet up to his room without really thinking about it. He had lived in the house for such a long time that worrying about not being able to see wasn't really a problem. Instead of finishing the work that he had he laid back on his bed, taking in harsh breaths. He was just going to be alone for life. It didn't matter. He could get a small house and live there by himself. He didn't need anyone. Sure, he would be poor as hell. People didn't want to hire the ones that still couldn't see. They couldn't work as fast, couldn't make as much money.

Blaine rolled over and sighed into his pillows, knowing that he wasn't going to be getting very much sleep that night.

* * *

><p>In an early morning Warblers rehearsal the next day, Blaine sat in a chair at the back of the room. Only a small part of his attention was on the current argument that was going on between the council members. Apparently Wes had lost his gavel again and he was trying to blame it on some innocent member who was new to the group this year. In any other situation he probably wouldn't have been friends with Wes, but he didn't really have many options. The school held almost all of the student's living in the area who didn't have their sight yet, but over the years that number decreased. Seeing as Blaine was now eighteen, almost all of the other kids that were his age had fallen in love and left. Now it was just a handful of them. A handful of outcasts.<p>

He heard someone clear their throat from in front of him and he jumped back in surprise. "Blaine," it was Thad talking, "we have a new student that needs to be taken around, and seeing as you aren't interested in the important conversation that is currently going on, I was hoping that you would do it." Thad was a year older than Blaine and he had actually gotten his sight the year before, but chose to stay at the school. The girl that he had fallen in love with died a few months later. Thad wouldn't talk about how it happened, and refused to bring up anything about her. He could have gotten a job somewhere, but instead he chose to stay at the school and keep everything in order. It was convenient to have a student who could keep an eye on things. It reduced the amount of times that they destroyed parts of the school at least.

"Important conversation?" Blaine smirked, "We fight about Wes' stupid hammer at least once a week. It's nothing new." He stood up anyways though, and maneuvered his way out of the classroom. Usually teachers were supposed to take care of new students, but it must have been too early in the morning for them. They were probably preparing for classes. Blaine didn't notice how fast he was walking and without thinking about listening for when he heard the new student's breathing or voice he walked right into someone. "I-I'm... So sorry... Sorry," he stuttered awkwardly hoping that this wasn't the new kid. That would be really uncomfortable first greeting.

"It's fine, I probably should have said something when I heard you coming," the voice sounded shy and unfamiliar to Blaine. Shit, this was definitely the new kid. "I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel," he added.

Hummel... Blaine was fairly certain he had heard that name before. Maybe his parent's had used it before at dinner once. He usually knew most of the last names of the people in his town quite well though, there was no way he was from his area. "Right, I'm Blaine Anderson," he said, a second too late. "I'm supposed to take you around and stuff, but there really isn't that much to tell you about. The hall we are in now is just the main entrance. If we walk this way for a few seconds," he said, taking Kurt's hand and walking along, "we can either turn left or right. Right is to the boys lockers and left is to the girls. In front of us is a staircase. It takes us to all of the academic classes. There is another staircase on that floor that will take you up to all of the classes where we learn how to 'fall in love' and try to figure out what we are going to do once we have our sight." Blaine's voice was bitter and Kurt could tell that he didn't really believe he would be seeing any time soon. "Oh, also, if we keep on walking down this hall," he stepped to the right slightly so they wouldn't walk up the stairs, "we have all of the art rooms. Music, photography, dance, that kind of stuff. You have to take one art, because apparently it's a good way to get to know people and find _the one_."

Kurt nodded to himself taking it all in. "I already signed up for music... The Warblers, no?"

"Yeah, that's us. We're pretty good for a group of blind singing teenage girls and guys." Blaine sighed and started to walk Kurt over to the music room. "As you can tell, there are bumps on the floor to show you were to go. They get dense when you are coming close to a wall, disappear completely when you are in front of a door, and turn into long lines when you are in front of a staircase. So pretty standard. Also," Blaine started, hesitantly, "just wondering, how old are you?" Kurt's voice sounded young, but there was also maturity behind it, so he couldn't be sure.

"I'm eighteen," Kurt said, and Blaine suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Oh," he whispered. "Cool. Me too. You're going to be one of ten- well, now eleven, just so you know. And only three of us are girls, so we're all kind of hopeless when it comes to trying to find someone to get our sight with."

Kurt laughed for the first time since he got there, "That doesn't matter to me," he said, still chuckling, "I'm gay, so it's probably actually better."

Blaine crinkled his eyebrows together, confused. He had heard that word somewhere before too, but it was distant, just like the boys last name. "Sorry? I don't... I don't know what you mean," he felt stupid not knowing. It was probably something he should have learned years ago.

"Right," Kurt said, his laughter fading, "I forgot, everyone here is probably from the North Edge. I guess you wouldn't really talk about it... Gay, so I like the same gender as me, I like guys."

Blaine's mouth fell open. Wait. That was a thing? Guys and girls didn't have to... like each other? People could love the same gender?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hope that all of you liked the first chapter, and you should check out the song that I named it after. It's _Ain't No Reason _by Brett Dennen.

*Feel free to review, I'll give you giant hugs and animal crackers.


	2. Chapter 2: Stop This Train

**A/N:** I'm kind of surprised that some people actually read this when it was only on it's first chapter, so thank you! I saw that someone was wondering how it was that teenagers were expected to fall in love and I figured that would be a common question so I would just answer here. Basically, it's not like that everywhere... I think you'll get that a little more in this chapter, but basically it's just the North Edge (where Blaine is from) that feels like that. Where Kurt is (South Edge) they are a lot more accepting to people who want to wait to fall in love. Everyone in the North Edge though has been raised with that idea though, and that's the way they feel it has to be. They kind of live in a way to fall in love, and are introduced to the idea at a young age, so it is in fact real love. You can say your in love, but you will only be able to see when you mean it. Obviously there are cases when it doesn't work out and something terrible happens, but that isn't a common occurrence. Anyways, here's the chapter and I hope you all like it!

*I don't own Glee, and I will never be smart enough to come up with an idea amazing as it.

* * *

><p><span>Sight<span>

**Chapter Two - Stop This Train**

* * *

><p>Blaine stood in the hallway outside of his living room, his hand gripped around the doorknob. His thoughts were racing and he was breathing heavily. He was going to do this. He was going to talk to his parents. Ever since Kurt had mentioned that he liked guys at the beginning of the week Blaine couldn't stop thinking about it. Thinking that maybe he was like that too. He remembered when he was younger his parent's had mentioned something about being gay. It had been during one of their many discussions about the people from South Edge. It was around the same time he was fairly certain he had heard them mention the name Hummel. The only thing was he couldn't remember was the way in which they were talking about it. Usually everything they said about people from the South Edge was insulting. That they all had different views. They had a different lifestyle. His parent's always brought money into it. Apparently they didn't have very much of it. His parent's thought that was enough reason to say that everything they did was wrong. According to his family the people there thought that it was alright if people chose to stay blind for life or if they wanted to wait until they were older to see. Blaine guessed that somewhere in there being gay came into conversation, he just didn't really know it at the time. But had they really meant it in a bad way? Or was he just too young at the time to understand? Blaine let out a sigh and pushed the door open, he was going to do this.<p>

His parent's stopped their conversation as he entered the room. "Mom... Dad. I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second." He slowly walked towards one of the sofas in the room where he had heard his mother's voice before he had come in and sat down beside her.

"Of course. You don't have to ask to talk to us, Blaine," his mother, Clarissa said. She sounded tense, she knew something was up.

"And hurry up," his father added, oblivious to the tone in Clarissa's voice, "we have people coming over in a bit."

"Michael," his mother warned, trying to tell him that there was clearly something wrong with Blaine.

"It's just..." Blaine started, he could practically _feel_ their eyes on him. "It's just, we have a new student at school," his parent's interest increased at that.

"If you want to have her for dinner this weekend I can cancel plans wit-"

"No, dad, that's not what I mean. We have a new student, yes. It's a guy though. He's my age."

"And he's important because?" his father asked, interrupting Blaine again.

"Look, can you just let me finish talking before you start talking?" Blaine took a few deep breaths before continuing. "Okay. So he's new to our school, and he's eighteen too... And he's- he's- well. He said that he's from the South Edge." Blaine paused to listen to his parent's reactions. He could hear them sit up in their seats, and his father was about to start talking again, but Blaine took over. "He said something to me. He said that he liked... guys. And I was just wondering," he said, raising his voice because Michael was once again trying to get a word in, "is it possible for two people that are the same gender to get their sight together? Can they fall in love?" Blaine smiled a little, pleased that he got all of that out.

"I'm calling the school," his father said to Clarissa, ignoring Blaine's question. "They can't let that kind into his school. It's disgusting. They're in Dalton so they can all end up in appropriate relationships. Blaine shouldn't be anywhere near those..." His father stopped talking, lost for words. Blaine could hear him starting to leave the room, but he stopped to say something else to Blaine. "Don't talk to him, Blaine. Don't go anywhere near him. I'll make sure he's out of your school soon enough." He took a few more paces forewords, but stopped once more. "What was his name, Blaine?"

Blaine hesitated at that. What was he supposed to say? He didn't want Kurt to leave. He couldn't make up a name though. His father would find out. "Kurt," he said between clenched teeth. "Kurt Hummel."

* * *

><p>Blaine smashed his locker closed and leaned his head against the door. He was supposed to stay with Kurt all day to show him around and get him used to the school, but he just couldn't. He was torn between what his father said and just talking to Kurt anyways. He wanted to more than anything, but he knew that he would probably get in trouble.<p>

"You okay, Blaine?" Nick asked from beside him. "You haven't said a word to anyone since you got the new kid yesterday."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just feeling a little sick. I think I'm just going to lie down or something for a bit. Tell Mrs. Bromley that I'm not feeling well so I couldn't make her class, okay?"

"Sure thing," Nick gently rested his hand on Blaine's shoulder before turning around and heading to his next class. At least this period off would give him some time to think. His father had stayed up yelling at the school for hours and once he was off the phone he just continued to shout at Clarissa. It didn't really give time for Blaine and his thoughts and he still had a pounding headache. He slowly dragged his feet down the boys locker hallway and into the main one. Before he really had time to realize where he was going he was standing at the door that lead into the music room. Was there a class in there? Blaine shrugged and opened the door, hoping that there wasn't.

The first note of a song filled the room with the sound of a piano. Someone was in here... But they were still playing so they obviously didn't notice that Blaine had entered. Whoever was playing continued to fiddle around for a second, getting used to the feel of the piano before they started to sing. Sing in a voice that Blaine had never heard before, but a voice that he wished he could hear for the rest of his life.

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside_

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

Blaine recognized the song after the first few words and smiled. They were amazing. It was beautiful. He couldn't think of words to suit the warmth that filled him with every word.

_I don't have much money but boy if I did_

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

He took a few steps closer to the piano, all thoughts leaving his head. His headache vanished in a second and he couldn't help but smile greater than he could ever remember having smiled.

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no_

_Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show_

_I know it's not much but it's the best I can do_

_My gift is my song and this one's for you_

The stranger playing the piano picked up speed and volume, even more emotion flooding into his voice. Without even thinking about it, Blaine joined in with whoever was singing, their voices blending flawlessly.

_And you can tell everybody that this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

The piano player took in a breath as he realized someone else was in the room. He didn't stop playing though, aware that the other person wasn't there to kick him out.

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

Blaine backed off again, just listening to the stranger sing. It was mesmerizing.

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss_

_Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross_

_But the sun's been quite kind_

_While I wrote this song_

_It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

He walked even closer to the piano, running his hands along the side of it. He needed to figure out who was playing.

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do_

_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

Blaine joined in at the last second, the two of them finishing the song together.

_Anyways the thing is what I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

As the last words flowed out of Blaine's mouth everything made sense. Who was someone that he hadn't heard sing, but said that they did?

"Kurt," he said, the worry from earlier back in his system, but at the same time he couldn't help but smile.

"Blaine," Kurt replied after a hesitant second.

"I didn't know that you could sing."

"Well, I told you that I signed up for music," Kurt said, belting out laughter.

"I know, but still. I just wasn't expecting... that." Blaine flushed slightly at his words, but stopped talking. Did Kurt know about his father calling the school? Was he going to have to leave?

Kurt shrugged, even though he knew Blaine would't notice. He didn't really know what else to say. "My dad got a call this morning from the school," he started, deciding to just go right at it. It was clear that they were both thinking about the same thing. "Apparently some parent isn't too happy with me being here."

Blaine tried to stutter out a response, but he couldn't get the right words. Nothing was coming to him. He couldn't think of any way to explain, and the only thought that was running through his head was what would happen to Kurt. "They aren't making you leave, right?" he finally got out.

"They can't," Kurt said, "My dad's paying the tuition, and it's not like I've done anything wrong..." he paused for a bit, not exactly sure how much he should tell Blaine. "They want me to- to blend in with everyone though. They said it would make all of the families here more comfortable if I just pretended for a bit. They want me to just pretend that I like girls."

Blaine bit down on his lip hard, tasting blood. This was all his fucking fault. He shouldn't have said anything. She should have stayed quiet. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's fine, Blaine," Kurt sighed as he stretched out his fingers across the piano keys. "I guess it's better than before," he said, more to himself than Blaine.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, tapping his hands on the side to calm his nerves. "I tired talking to my parents. Not to get you in trouble. I really didn't think they would react like that," he rushed out his explanation before he had time to give up and stay silent. "I just, I wanted to know if... You said that someone can like the same gender, yes? So I was just wondering, does that mean you can receive your sight with them? Or can that only happen with someone who isn't gay?"

"Straight," Kurt said, "When you like the opposite gender where I'm from people call it straight. I guess you wouldn't know that because you never really had the option..." Kurt rambled on for a second. "But yes... Blaine, love is love. It doesn't matter who they are. Girl, guy, super strange human-dragon-demon, I don't know. It just does't matter. If two people love each other, they get their sight together. I don't know what they teach you here, but that's the way it works.

"Thank you, Kurt," Blaine smiled to himself. He had a hundred different questions bubbling in his head. Was it possible that he had been gay this whole time and didn't know it? Was that why he never felt a spark with any of the girls his father introduced him to? More than anything he wanted to know why Kurt was here. He said that it was safer, but what did he mean? He didn't bother him with any of them though. He wasn't sure if he could make enough sense of his own thoughts to ask someone else. Too much was going on in his head. He simply sat down on the piano bench beside Kurt and hummed the last few notes to the song they had just been singing.

* * *

><p>Thad stood outside of the music room, looking in through the window. There was a happiness he had never seen before in the corner of Blaine's eyes, and he couldn't help but smile.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So basically Thad is my favourite person ever... Reviews are better than the beach I am sitting on right now. (Which is very hard to find internet connection on) Also, once again the chapter title is after a song. Stop This Train by John Mayer who you should check out, although you probably already know him.


	3. Chapter 3: Coming Home

**A/N:** First of all, so sorry that this took my so long to update. I've been insanely busy with work, and then when I wasn't working I was off at different cottages. Anyways, I finally finished, and I'm pretty happy with this. I never thought that I would become so attached to Thad, but it looks like I have, so he is in this one a lot more. There is a lot about his life that I haven't really mentioned so far, and even in this chapter there is a lot I'm leaving out. It will all come it time though, don't worry. (I thought this was going to be only about Klaine, but I couldn't help including more Thad.)

As for my other fic (DTLG) I'm going to be putting that one on hold for a bit. I'm in love with the idea of it, but I'm more writing it for myself just to see if I can. Sight is more of an original idea and I just have so many thoughts about it bubbling in my head that I think I need to finish it first. So I will be working on DTLG, just not right now. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

*I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p><span>Sight<span>

**Chapter Three - Coming Home**

* * *

><p>"Do we really need to hold auditions for this one?"<p>

"We don't have that much time really..."

"And we all know Blaine will end up winning."

"That doesn't really give anyone a fair chance though."

The members of the Warblers were fighting over what to do about the upcoming festival. A few different school around the area were all getting together over the weekend at Dalton, and they were only told this morning that they needed to prepare a song. Even though it was unfair, it was true. They didn't have enough time to hold auditions. At the same time though, it was clear that a few of the Warblers were pissed that Blaine always sang lead.

"Yeah... We're not going to be perfect, so we might as well just have auditions today."

"Exactly! Hold them today and then we can practice tomorrow and Thursday."

Wes smashed his found gavel down, the noise echoing around the room. "Look," he spoke up and everyone stopped talking at once. "We. Don't. Have. Time. Blaine is doing it, end of story." Blaine didn't say anything. He loved to preform, he wanted to do it, but the people fighting were right, it just wasn't fair.

"How about a duet? We used to do them all the time at my old school," Kurt spoke up. He had been in the group for about two weeks now, and Blaine had been avoiding him like wildfire. Even since they sang together a few weeks ago he had been nervous to talk to him. He didn't want to have any trouble with his father again, and more than anything he didn't want to get Kurt kicked out of the school. At Kurt's words though, he couldn't help but do something.

"I have to go home early," he announced, trying to get Kurt out of the room. "Doctors thing. Kurt, I gave you my math book for class and I kind of need it for homework. So... lockers. Now," he said, rushing out of the room. As he was leaving he heard whispers going around the room.

"A duet? It he trying to insult us?"

"Where did he even come from?"

Blaine just ignored them though and stood outside of the doors waiting for Kurt.

"What the hell was that about?" Kurt asked and he and Blaine started down hall.

"You can't just say stuff like that, Kurt," Blaine sighed. He was whispering, although he didn't know why. Classes were going on and he could be sure that there was no one else in the hall, so there really was no point. "You can't just ask if people want to do duets. Maybe you can wherever you live. But not here. Not in this kind of a situation. People here don't sing duets, because in a way duets are two people together. We aren't together with anyone here. We're all on our own, all looking for a way to get out of this place. If you get a solo people are more likely to pay attention to you. More likely to want to be with you. When singing a duet people just don't care as much." He knew that he was probably overreacting, but it was for Kurt's safety. People were starting to notice that something was different about him, it wasn't good.

"I didn't know," he mumbled, the two of them finishing the seventeen steps down the hall to Blaine's locker. "Besides, you sang with me and didn't protest." Blaine flinched at that. He was hoping Kurt wouldn't bring it up.

"That was different," he mumbled, running his fingers along the braille numbers on his lock. "It was the first time that I ever sang with someone else. I don't even know why I did it. It just... felt right."

"It was fun though, right?"

Blaine thought for a second. "Well, yes. I guess it was."

"So then," Kurt said, cheerfulness returning to his voice, "let's do it again. None of the Warblers need to know. It doesn't have to be a part of this stupid show. Just for fun. Just for us."

A grin split across Blaine's face, but it was gone as fast as it appeared. "I'm not really supposed to talk to you, Kurt. I'm not sure how my family would feel about me singing with you."

"So?" Kurt's response was instant. "Like I said, it's just for us, your parent's don't need to know either."

"I'm pretty sure they're going to notice if you show up at my house. They aren't that stupid."

"You know I have a house too, right? Come on, you can just tell your family that you went out with friends after school-"

"I don't go out with friends."

Kurt laughed at that, what kind of a school was this? But he continued anyways, "Fine then, you went out with some girl, they'll like that. Just make up some stupid story about her and they won't batt an eye."

Blaine silently shrugged. He hadn't ever lied to his parent's before, but it made complete sense. He could say that a few of the girls who were going to watch the Warblers at the festival had visited and he went out with one of them. Throw in a random name and they would believe every word of it. "Alright," he said, now smiling. Blaine could still talk to Kurt and be friends with him, just as long as no one really knew what was going on. It had been a waste of time to avoid him for almost two weeks. "How do we get there anyways?" Blaine had never been to the South Edge, and his parents had always taken him to school. Some students took the bus' that the school provided, but he was fairly certain that they wouldn't drive that far away just to pick up one kid.

"The train. It takes about an hour and a half one way, but anything to get here, right?" Blaine agreed absentmindedly, but scrunched his eyebrows together. Why would Kurt do that every single day just to come to a school that he wasn't even allowed to be himself at? There had to be better schools in his neighborhood. Schools where he was accepted no matter what. Blaine didn't ask him though, not wanting to push it. He wasn't sure if they were really friends yet and was unsure about how much he was allowed to say.

Thad took in a deep breath, feeling the beat of the first few notes of music filter through his speakers. Instead of watching his reflection in the mirrors that covered the walls he shut his eyes.

Going back to the corner where I first saw you

Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move

Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand

Saying if you see this girl can you tell her where I am

He had danced most of his life with no sight, and it just didn't feel right if he could see what he was doing. He didn't dance for competition. It wasn't even to be good. It was just to get his emotions out when he couldn't even admit them himself.

Some try to hand me money, they don't understand

I'm not broke, I'm just a broken hearted man

I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do

And how can I move on when I'm still in love with you

The music flowed through his body as he moved around the room. His motions were sharp and didn't follow any particular style, but it just bled with all of the things that were building up inside of him ever since her death.

Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me

And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be

Thinking maybe you'd come back here to the place that we'd meet

And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street

So I'm not moving

I'm not moving

Yeah

He stopped moving for a second, but didn't stop dancing. His thoughts were still racing, and even though his body was still, his feelings were dancing around the room.

Police man says son you can't stay here

I said there's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year

Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows

If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go

Thad leaned forwards onto his knees and let the raw edge of the song take over his dancing once again as he moved along the floor.

Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me

And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be

Thinking maybe you'd come back here to the place that we'd meet

And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street

So I'm not moving

I'm not moving

Yeah

I'm not moving

I'm not moving

Yeah

He smashed his fists into the ground for a second, his anger taking over him. It was his way of getting it out without actually screaming. This whole dance was his voice yelling for something. Yelling for someone. Yelling for her.

People talk about the guy who's waiting on the girl, Oh

There are no holes in his shoes, but big whole in his world

Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved

And maybe you won't mean to, but you'll see me on the news

And you'll come running to the corner cause you'll know it's just for you

I'm the man who can't be moved

I'm the man who can't be moved

Getting back onto his feet Thad proceeded to take over the song, letting his body freely repeat jumps across the room. He knew the layout of it without even having to think and didn't have to worry about hitting anything.

Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me

And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be

Thinking maybe you'd come back here to the place that we'd meet

And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street

So I'm not moving

I'm not moving

Yeah

I'm not moving

I'm not moving

Yeah

Thad stopped dancing once more as the song came to a close and just stood there with his head down, singing the last few words to himself.

Going back to the corner where I first saw you

Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move

"Thad?" he whipped his head up and opened his eyes for the first time in a few minutes to see his younger brother Alan standing at the door. He was only thirteen and didn't have his sight yet, but had been dating the same girl for the past year and his family figured that it was only a matter of time. "We're eating dinner in a few minutes," Alan finished and left the room. He didn't really like to spend time with Thad ever since the accident. His whole family just felt kind of uncomfortable with him and no one really knew what to say or do.

"Coming," he whispered to the empty room before flicking off the speakers and wiping his sweat and tear stained face on his sleeve.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Blaine groaned after what felt like hours of sitting in the uncomfortable seats on the train. "I'm pretty sure it's been days."

Kurt chuckled and shook his head. "We're five minutes away. Jeez, I wouldn't have brought you if I knew you were going to be so impatient."

Blaine bit on his nails, waiting for the minutes to tick past. He had been fine with the idea of going to Kurt's place in the moment, but after an hour and a half of sitting on a train he really thought about it. There was just so much that could go wrong. Someone could see him going to the South Edge and tell his parents... Kurt's family could hate Blaine and tell everyone... His parent's could ask to meet the girl that he was with. It was just really risky. He was already almost there though and it would be pointless to go back now.

The train slowed and eventually pulled to a stop, and everyone pushed out. Kurt and Blaine were closer to the back and followed the bumps on the floor out. "Where do we go now?" he asked, nervously.

Kurt grabbed onto his hand and walked down the familiar street, "It's not far," was all he said and before the two of them knew it Kurt was pushing open the door into his house. "From what I know about the North Edge it's nothing like that here," he said, still holding Blaine's hand and walking him around the house. "We're in the living room now, and to our right is the kitchen. There is a small bathroom here," Kurt explained, walking a few steps forwards and tapping on a door. He spun Blaine around and put both of their hands on a railing. "Here's the staircase," they walked up the steps together and Kurt counted that there were eight of them out loud. "The first bedroom is mine, the next room is another bathroom. Beside that is Finn's bedroom and at the end of the hall is my dad and Carol's room. Sorry that we don't have the markings on the ground here. It's not really as common as where you're from. They're just expensive and, well, yeah."

"Is Finn your brother? And you call your mom Carol?" Blaine asked, curiously. He had never met anyone who called their parent's by their first name before.

"Step brother, and she's not actually my mom... My mom... she died when I was young. My dad just recently got remarried and Finn's her son."

Blaine bit his lower lip. Things really were different here. He didn't realize that people got married after the first time. Kurt must have realized that something was wrong because he spoke up.

"I guess you wouldn't be used to that, sorry. There's probably a lot you're not used to."

Blaine shifted uncomfortable, he didn't really want to talk about it, though. Everything he didn't know just made him feel really ignorant. "Do you have a guitar?" he asked, trying to change the topic.

"Yeah... Finn tried to teach himself at one point, I'll see if I can find it, you can just head into my room," Kurt sounded confused at Blaine's question which came out of no where, but he let go of his hand, pushed open his bedroom door, and walked down the hall.

Blaine felt his way around the room, becoming familiar with it. He started running his fingertips on the wall closest to the door and continued until they hit a small table. The edges were smooth, and from what he could tell, sitting on top of it was a small box. He continued around the room, finding a desk, a dresser, a keyboard, a filled bookshelf, and a bed. The cover on it was silky and inviting so Blaine flopped down onto it. He wasn't sure if he should be, seeing as he didn't really know Kurt that well, but all of this stress had just been building up on him and he needed to lie down for a second. The door creaked open a few minutes later.

"I actually found it! Finn's room is a disaster and I'm pretty sure I almost broke an arm digging through his stuff, but I found it!" Blaine sat up in Kurt's bed, leaning against the headboard.

"Awesome," he grinned, reaching out as Kurt walked over to where his voice was coming from and handed it to him. Blaine moved over a little on the mattress and Kurt sat down next to him. He didn't say anything about him sitting there. That was a good thing. Blaine fiddled around with the the guitar for a bit. It was way out of tune and clearly hadn't been played in a long time. He messed with different chords, just getting the feel of it. "You don't care what we sing?" he asked Kurt quietly. It was going to be his second time singing with someone else, and now that it was planned and not spontaneous he was actually really nervous.

"Just go ahead, I'll probably know whatever you want to play," Kurt leaned his head back, listening Blaine strumming on the guitar. As he started to sing though, it was as if it was the first time Kurt could actually see the music.

_If we were children I would bake you a mud pie _

_Warm and brown beneath the sun _

_Never learned to climb a tree but I would try _

_Just to show you what I'd done_

A grin spread across Blaine's face, reaching his ears. It was worth coming here. In the moment it didn't really matter if anyone found out, it was just so amazing. Amazing to sing to someone just because.

_Oh what I wouldn't do _

_If I had you babe, I had you _

_Oh what I wouldn't do _

_If I had you babe... _

Blaine continued to play the guitar as Kurt took over singing the next verse. He could tell that Kurt was also smiling just from the tone in his voice. The thought made Blaine feel warmth all the way down to his toes. It was a feeling he wasn't used to, but something he wanted to feel forever.

_If I were old, my dearest, you would be older _

_But I would crawl upon your lap _

_Wrap a blanket around our frail little shoulders, _

_And I'd die happily like that _

They sang the second chorus together, voices blending harmoniously. Somehow they just worked together, and in some ways, Blaine really wanted to be able to sing the duet with him at the festival, but at the same time he was glad that they couldn't. There was something special about no one hearing them sing except for each other.

_Oh what I wouldn't do _

_If I had you babe, if I had you _

_Oh what I wouldn't do _

_If I had you babe, I had you _

Blaine sang his way through the next few lines as Kurt sang in harmonies on certain words. If it was possible, both of their smiles grew even larger.

_So lace your hands round the small of my back _

_And I will kiss you like a king _

_I will be your bride; I'll keep you warm at night _

_I will sing, I will sing _

_It was now and we were both in the same place _

_didn't know how to say the words _

_With my heart ticking like a bomb in a bird cage _

_I left before someone got hurt _

Blaine stopped playing the guitar at that moment and put it down in front of him as the two of them finished together.

'_Cause it was what I wouldn't do _

_I had you babe, I had you _

_It was what I wouldn't do _

_When I had you babe, when I had you_

"That was..." Blaine started, but wasn't exactly sure what he was getting at.

"Yeah."

"Kurt?" He asked after a few moments of silence. He wasn't sure why, but he always felt so much more comfortable talking to him after singing. It was as if it calmed everything that had been bothering him. Kurt's voice just had that affect.

"Mhhm?"

"Why did you come to Dalton?"

"Kurt!" The voice was followed by the slam of the front door. "Kurt! I brought home Chinese!"

Blaine was about to ask who exactly that was, but his thoughts were interrupted by Kurt.

"Finn."


	4. Chapter 4: The Fear You Won't Fall

**A/N:** This chapter was probably my hardest to write so far, but at the same time the most rewarding. It's really hard for me to write angry emotions, but I did. I'm not sure how it turned out though, so that's for you all to tell me! Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing, it means so much to me.

*Sadly, I have nothing to do with Glee...

* * *

><p><span>Sight<span>

**Chapter Four - The Fear You Won't Fall**

* * *

><p>"Kurt!" Finn shouted a second time. "Are you coming down or what?" he paused for a second, listening to see if Kurt was going to move. "Are you up there with Gr-"<p>

"Coming!" Kurt yelled back at Finn, interrupting what he had just been about to say. He hopped off of the bed and once again reached out for Blaine's hand. "You like Chinese?" he asked and helped Blaine up.

"Yeah, I guess," they walked out of the room, Blaine taking hesitant steps. What was he supposed to say to Kurt's family? _Oh, hi! I'm Blaine Anderson, my dad is the guy who want's Kurt out of Dalton and I'm not supposed to be here right now, but I decided to lie to my family so that I could come here and sing with your son._ He bit his lower lip. How was this supposed to work out? "I don't think I should be staying to eat with you guys..." he mumbled as they reached the steps.

"It's fine, trust me."

"But my dad-"

"Really," Kurt interrupted. "Don't worry about it. Finn is oblivious to everything, so he won't care and my dad and Carole will be fine with you."

They walked down the stairs in silence. More than anything Blaine wanted to rush out of the house and get as far away as possible. This was a terrible idea. There was no way it would end positively. He didn't belong here. Why did Finn have to show up anyways? It seemed as if Kurt had been about to tell him what was going on. It's what Blaine wanted to know more than anything, and it was killing him. The whole situation just didn't make any sense. Everything about the South Edge was more laid back, relaxing, and accepting. Obviously they didn't have as much money, but to Blaine that wasn't what life was about in the slightest. He clearly wasn't going to find out any time soon though, and so he let Kurt take him down the stairs and into the kitchen where they could hear Finn setting up plates.

"Can you grab an extra plate, Finn?" Kurt asked as he reached out and found where Finn had put down all of the food. He ran his hands across the table until he felt where one of the plates was and started to empty out food from different boxes onto it.

"Oh, so Greg is here," Finn said, knowingly and he took out an extra plate. "Why weren't you in Glee today anyways?"

"Greg's not here," he said, his voice tense. "Blaine is... He's from Dalton and we were just practicing for this thing at school." The room stayed silent for a second too long, and Blaine knew that Finn couldn't be okay with him being here. Something was clearly off. He shuffled his feet along the cold stone tile, unsure of what to do. After what felt like hours Finn finally broke the silence.

"Right. Well... Hi then. I'm Finn." He dropped Blaine's plate onto the kitchen table a lot harder than intended and proceeded to fill it up with food for himself. Blaine still didn't say anything. He didn't reach out for his plate. He just stood there. All of his other questions were erased from his mind, replaced with only one. Who the hell was Greg?

"I'm going to eat in my room," Finn declared, leaving without another word. Even though they heard the sound of Finn's bedroom door closing they stayed silent. Kurt was trying to form words to ask Blaine to sit down, to ask him anything really, but they just wouldn't come. He could pretty much feel how tense Blaine was and he knew that anything he said wasn't going to be enough. He should explain everything to him, it was really the right thing to do, but it was just hard. It was hard for him to even admit it in his head, let alone say it out lout to someone that he had just met.

"Who's Greg?" Blaine finally whispered, his voice scratchy and nervous.

"Friend from my old school," Kurt answered automatically, but hated himself for it at once. Why was he doing this? It wasn't something he should have to lie about.

"So Finn got freaked out when I wasn't him because?" he was still whispering, but he now sounded more sure of himself and demanding.

"I don't know, he's probably just upset about something that just happened today. I don't think it's related at all. How about we just eat now an-"

"How about you tell me what the fuck is going on, Kurt." The way he said it wasn't even a question, and it wasn't just referring to Greg, he meant it about everything. He meant it about Kurt's family, his past, and whatever he was doing at Dalton.

"Honestly, _Blaine_, I don't really think it's your place to ask me this kind of stuff. We are barley friends. I don't have to tell you everything about my personal life." Kurt flinched at his own words. They cut into his skin, coming out a lot harder than intended.

"Well that's just brilliant. I thought that maybe convincing me to lie to my parent's and coming over to your house to sing with you was a little like friendship. At least it meant something to me. Sure, I haven't known you for long, and things are awkward because of our families, but I thought that you maybe at least liked me a little. I didn't think I was worthless to you. I didn't think-" Blaine couldn't even continue, the words choked up in his mouth. In the short amount of time that he had known Kurt he had grown to trust him more than anyone. More than the people that were supposed to be his friends, and so much more than his parent's. He felt as if he could tell Kurt anything, but obviously Kurt didn't feel the same. "Awesome," he muttered to himself. Blaine turned, hoping to walk in the direction of the door. He wasn't sure how he was going to get home, but he needed to find a way to do so at once. He didn't take the time to reach out and feel his surroundings though, and instead of finding the door, Blaine's leg crashed into a chair in the room. "Shit!" he shouted, his hands flinging down to wrap around his leg.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked, his voice slightly softer.

"I'm going to find a way out of here so I can get home," he mumbled, trying to take another step, but the pain shot up his leg. He let out a groan as he felt the blood seep through his pants.

"Can you just wait... Just for one second?"

"Kurt, you said it yourself. We obviously aren't friends. It was just a misunderstanding, sorry."

"That came out wrong! That's not what I wanted to say. I just got confused, and rushed and it was all I could say. If it's really going to make you happy, Finn freaked out because Greg is-" his voiced suddenly grew a few notches quieter, "he's my boyfriend and I guess he just thought it was weird that I was with some other guy that I just met. But you're straight so it doesn't even matter. He was being stupid and we don't have to worry about it." As Kurt finished talking the front door slammed open.

"Hello? Finn, did you pick u-" a deep voice started a few feet away from Kurt and Blaine. "Kurt? Who's that? And what happened to your leg?"

"This is Blaine... and Blaine this is my dad."

Burt grunted, clearly aware of who Blaine was, aware of who his family was. Blaine didn't say anything though. He barely acknowledged that someone had entered the house. Kurt had a boyfriend. He was dating someone. He couldn't think straight, but he also couldn't figure out why it was bothering him so much. He shouldn't care. Like Kurt said, they really weren't that close. It shouldn't have surprised him that Kurt didn't say anything about Greg. For some reason though it did surprise him, they acted closer than Blaine did with his friends from school. Kurt had plenty of opportunities to tell him. Opportunities in which he should have told him.

"We should really get something on your leg, and then we can grab some of this food," Burt said, not noticing the tension in the room.

"Actually," Blaine said, speaking up, "I really just need to get home. So I'm just going to find my way back to those buses that Kurt took me on and leave." His voice was raw and broken, and Burt picked up immediately. Something was wrong.

"I don't think that's smart... It's pretty late and it's your first time here. I can drive you back." Blaine tried to protest, but he was at the point where words couldn't really form. Burt simply rested his hand on Blaine's shoulder and started to walk him to the door. "I'm actually just going to grab a bandaid, I don't want to send you home broken." He rushed out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Blaine whispered quickly.

"Why do you care so much?"

* * *

><p>Blaine tightened his grip around the cars door handle. All of his senses were heightened. Every inch of his legs and back that were touching the seat in the car felt like they were on fire. The bandaid underneath his school pants felt way too tight. It was as if every breath that he took in was liquid, and he felt like all of the eyes in the world were staring at him. It was all too much. He had too many thoughts playing in his mind, but they were all revolving around Kurt. All surrounding his last few words. <em>Why do you care so much?<em> Why did he care? _Why do you care so much?_ Was it because he thought they were really friends? _Why do you care so much?_ Was it because he felt that he had to take care of Kurt seeing as he was assigned to show him around? _Why do you care so much?_ Was it because he was the first person to sing a duet with? _Why do you care so much?_ Was it because every time he was around Kurt his thoughts turned into mess and warmth filled his body?

"Blaine?"

He practically jumped out of the seat at Burt's voice. It sounded about a thousand times louder than it actually was and his heart was pounding in his chest.

"Sorry," he whispered, running his hands along his thighs.

"Don't be sorry," Burt said, lowering his voice. "It's just I'm about a block away from the address you said... We're at Tabard and Winston. I thought you might not want to get dropped off in front of your house. I understand that it wouldn't exactly please your parent's." Kurt was right about him at least, he really did understand.

"Thank you," he said, and started to push open the door. He knew his way well from the street to his house and it wouldn't take him more than a few minutes to get home.

"Blaine," Burt said, his hand reaching out to his shoulder once again. "I know you can't see it, but Kurt really cares about you. He's just scared to show it." His hand hovered for a second longer. "I think you might be a little scared to admit just how much you care too." He squeezed his shoulder lightly and with that Blaine slowly slid out of the car. Instead of stating his walk home right away he just stood there and listened to the sound of Burt driving away. The breeze blew around him, erasing his anger and leaving in it's place confusion. Extreme confusion. But that the same time a slight feeling of comfort.


End file.
